


Tell Me Love Is Never Based Upon Insanity

by oakentrash



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth, meme ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakentrash/pseuds/oakentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet for a fic meme I found, using it for the characters of The Hour (2011). All pairings, but this one starts with Freddie and Bel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Love Is Never Based Upon Insanity

She has handed him the thicker duvet, rationalizing that since he was sleeping on the sofa, she would make up for it by giving him the better blanket.  _She wasn’t heartless, you know_ , she retorted with a smirk at his refusal.

-It was her house and he was crashing for the night after all. He was the one who had to make the compromises for impinging on her.

_He could think whatever he wanted but she wasn’t going to let him freeze to death in her apartment, not when the heater had recently started acting up._

 

Some arguments, he let her win.

 

He grabbed the duvet, lifting it so that it wouldn’t drag on the floor to the black couch in her living room. He had been on it more than the couch in his own apartment, seeing as he often stayed over. He was skinny, (but not as much as he used to be) so he didn’t take up much place on the sofa. He reclined on it, stiffly against the springs poking at his lower back, then shifted around to find the most comfortable position. He waited, listening to the droning of the building pipes before the sound lulled him to sleep.

 

-

 

He could sense a voice dragging out of a dream, hazy consciousness clouding the hands that were insistently pushing at his shoulder.

“Freddie? Freddie, move over.”

“Freddie, move. I’m _cold_ ” he heard her insisting softly before she shoved him further back into the sofa and climbed in herself. She huddled close, using the arm he had falling off the sofa as a makeshift pillow. Moving her body instinctively towards the very spot he had just vacated, she tucked her head into the curve of his neck and chin, her cold lips pressed to his collarbones, furrowing into the warmth of it.

Freddie stiffened at first at the intrusion to his sleep, before finding that it wasn’t an unwelcome one and threw his left arm over her. He stroked her back, palm wide up and down it, trying to transfer as much heat from his hands as he could through her threadbare oversized night shirt.

Bel took it as permission to shove her cold feet against his calves, eliciting a shiver from him that drew him further out of his sleep. Her hair had become messy with her sleepy instinctive movements, tickling his jaw. He brought up his palm to her head, smoothening her hair down before dropping a kiss onto her forehead and tucking her head under his chin again.

Bel hummed in contentment, and before long she was drawing deep and peaceful breaths in her slumber. 

 

They’d figure out what this meant in the morning.


End file.
